Jahvie (Innocent High) Fanfiction
by NekChan
Summary: Hello dear readers! :3 This is my first fanfiction. My theme will be Javhie. Well, I only speak german,english,spanisch,japanese and danish. But from them I think english is the best language to write in. Please don't be to hard on me, I tried my best to spell everything write. Some things may be strange to you, because I just translatet german to english Well, have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Innocent High

Chapter One! Dahvie at school

„Wake up honey, it's time for school!"

With these loud word, my eyes opened, way too early in the morning. My dear mother called me from the other side of my door, yelling at me to get up.

„Yeah...give me another five minutes...I'll be there soon..", I moaned in bad temper, rolling myself around, then finally standing up.

It was the beginning of the new school year, and I was way too lazy to get up and move. I had turned mature a couple of weeks ago, so I was going to a new school now. Hoping it would work out. I had a couple of problems at my old school, stuff like bullying and bad grades...fuck that, I'll try my best.

I got up very slowly, not realy wanting to go to school. I was tired, but I didn't want to go threw more shit.

I walked to the bathroom, closed the door and slowly started grooming my rainbow colored hair. I loved my hair, it was nice and fluffy, also it smelled of flowers, thanks to my favourite Shampoo. As I was finished, I started on make up. I did my everyday make up, with all of he black and the color! Lowely~

I finished quickly, went back to my room, to get dressed. I put on a pair of black pants with a pink shirt. My socks where blue, and my undies where rainbowcolored. My stile, I guess.

I went downstairs, into the hallway and got my bag frome there, got myself a banana, ate it and threw away the crap at the end. Quick now, school would start soon!

Saying bye to my mum, I got into my shoes and left the small house, went down on the pavement. Hopefully it wouldn't be that bad at school, I really did not want to go threw all of that Shit again...not again.

It took about ten minutes to get there by foot, luckely it was sunny, so I my make up wouln't be ruined by rain.

As I came there, I slowly moved to a mane board, telling me my class and my homeroome. Tense I walked down a hall, trying to find my room. From all sides I could hear whispering about me. But well, I was used to that. People always would start talking about me, because I wasn't the norm. Fuck them, I wouldn't change!

Finally I found my room, walked in and looked arround nervous. A couple of students where allready there, talking to each other. Nervos, I walked past them and sat down way infront of the classroom, all alone. I didn't care about friends, of course I would have loved to have some, but I didn't have high expections. To be honest, I would be more happy having no friends and not be bullied, than beeing bullied, it was the worst. I knew that by heart!

Suddenly a bell ringed, and the classroom filled. My row was empty, I was allone again. Great. But well, nobody wants to sit next to the strange Kid! Fine...I would be fine allone. I just stayed there and listened to the conversations of the other Kids.

As the door oppened, everybody went quiet and I turned my head, to look at the person entering.

With big eyes, I watshed the fully grown man, walking up to the chalkboard. As he tured arrownd, looking at everyone, I noticed the tattoos and piercings, all over his body. As he looked at me, my cheeks turned a little red at the side. So...this guy is our new teacher? He lookes like a tattoo model to me!

To be honest, he was very attraktive. A nice face, pretty eyes and a wide smile. Very pretty.

He started talking to us, telling us his name and his subjekts. So he would be doing sports and Bio with us. Interesting, I must say.

So, his Name was Jayy? He had a strange name too, like me. Try finding a nother Dahvie. He was talking allot, explaining the plan for this year and going threw a bit of stuff. I listened carefully and took notes, to remember the stuff. I really wanted to get my grades up, they were not the best, to be honest.

As the leson was over, I waited, until everyone was gone, so I could leave as the last. I was sitting there quietly, waiting.

As everybody was gone, I packed my stuff and wanted to go, but a pen rolled out of my bag and rolled over tot he teacher, who was still here, writing something.

„Hm?"

He noticed the pen, looked at my red face and picked it up, walked to me and gave me the pen. „Here you go", he said, looking down at me.

I was way smaler than him, but to be honest, he was huge! Or I was just short, what ever. „T-thank you, teacher..", I said, took my pen and looked up at his face. Now seeing him up close, he was even more handsome...

„Teacher? Never heared that...no problem sweetheart~", he said, grinning like a moron. Yeah...thanks. I pulled up my brows, nodded and turned arrownd to leave, as I heard his voice again. „So your name is Dahvie? Sure never have met another one"

„Well...I don't know another Jayy...teacher", I said, getting ready to leave.

As I left, the last thing I heard was:"Bye Sweetheart"

Great...

But wait. I wasn't that cute! Fuck him, I was grown up, a man, not a small boy! I let out a irritated moan, as I left the school.

I walked home straightly, entered the home and threw my bag to the side."Mum?"

Oh yes...she was working. Well...okay. I took of my shoes and went up to my room, snuggled into my warm bed. I was tired and not up to the mood of doing something. Well, this first day was fine, nobody mokked me ore did something mean, so I guess it was fine. But I must admit, our teacher was one hottie.

Fuck that, what am I thinking? He was way older than me, and my teacher. But...I guess it was fine admiting that your teacher was hot, right? Other guys got wild at their busty midaged teachers, so it was fine saying my male teacher was hot, right? Gender wasn't important when it came to hotness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Food!

„Shut up slut!"

Was that the right thing to hear, when you woke up frome a athernoon sleep? Huh? Well it was for me. My father was there, fighting with my mother again. Why where they still together? Get seperatted, duh!

I didn't care anymore. They where a pain in the ass. They hated each other, but they wanted to stay together, because little Dahvie needet parents. Yeah...that logic. I wanted them to part, so part!

I got up and strocked threw my hair, went down. As I went down, they both went quiet. „Oh Dahvie, where are you going?", my father asked and I sighned, said:"I'm going out to...uh...shop food"

I turned arrowned, got my wallet and my shoes, left the house. I was still dressed, so I was fine with clothing. But my make up was less. I went to the next shop, got myself a bag and tried to clear my mind. Come on Dahvie, go and shop food! Stop thinking!

I walked arround the shop, putting in random stuff. I got myself some milk for the morning and shit like that. While I was shopping, I noticed something. Ore someone. Oh...wasn't this my dear techer? Shopping food too?

I watched him a little, feeling like a stalker. Was I a stalker? Well...maybe I am, just a bit. Mr. Monroe was shopping like me, not much, normal stuff. He was buying lots of beer, together with cigarettes and junk foot. Lucky him, he looked like the kind of person who could eat allot and not get fat. Lucky...

If I ate to much,I would turn into a ballon, if I'm honest. That's why I had a healthy lifestyle, I guess.

I kept watching him, trying to not be seen. Well..it got boring after some time, so I just continued my shop. I got my self some chocolate and a bit of candy, put it all in. I carefully moved one, walking to the entress, to pay. I put on everything and payed in the end. While that whole thing happend, I tried not to look back at him. What if he had seen me? Oh wait...my rainbowhair...he had seen me, with that hair. Fuck...well who cares!

I went outside with my bag, got a little shock as I got wet from rain. Noooo my make up! Shit...what now!? I had no umbrella. I stood unter the roof, so I wouldn't get wet. Oh fuck...

Well...it would take about five minutes to get back...if I would run three minutes. But I was bad at running, so about four minutes.

Fuck this...I would just go! I made a step, stopped, as my foot got wet. This bad huh? Stupid me.

I moaned in anger and kicked the ground, looked up. Ugh...it was cold...a little at least. I had goosebumpes on my arms. Poor me.

I leaned against the wall and decidet to wait untill the rain would stopp. I held tight to my bag and then coughed, as smoke hit my face. Uh...who dared to smoke here? In this rain...stupid. As I looked up, I saw my Teacher witch a leather jacket, smocking away unter his umbrella. Wow...so cool...not!

I coughed again and turned away a bit, so I didn't have to look at him. Yeah...he's hot, that's all. I didn't like him ore something...nothing like that.

„Ha...hatschu!"

Uhh...that was me sneezing. Stupid rain, dare you give me a cold! I rubbed over my nose and looked up again, into the eyes of my teacher. Oh shit.

Here I was, freezing cold, with a wet foot and a red nose, holding a bag of food. And there he was, all warm, smoking and dry. Lucky him.

But what should I say? Hello? How should I know? I normally didn't meet teachers out of school! This was really strange to me.

I gulped and wanted to speak, but couldn't find the right words. „Hey Sweetheart, why don't you walk home?", he asked, grinned at me.

I turned a bit red, but still looking a bit angry. „Huh? I'm waiting for some one, Teacher", I lied, looking him im the Eyes. „Is that so? Well, too help kill of time I will wait with you okey?", he said smiling, then came next to me. Great...

„F-fine...", I said, trying not to look at him. What the fuck...


End file.
